prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jouji Nezu
|Gender = Male |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Unknown |School = Hachimitsu Academy |Affiliation = The Five Boys |Occupation = First-year student |Japanese Voice = Daisuke Namikawa |English Voice = Christoper Bevins |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 }} |Nezu Jōji}}, nicknamed HideJoe, is a supporting character of ''Prison School'', and is one of the five first-year boys in attendance of all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy. His love interest is Satou, a member of the school's cooking club. Joe was originally a secondary protagonist sharing equal focus with the other boys, but he gradually grew less prominent after his release from the prison. Appearance Jouji is the shortest of the five; due to his frail constitution, he is rather weak and gaunt. No matter what he wears, Joe is always seen wearing a hood over his head that casts his eyes and most of his features in heavy shadow. The hood itself is revealed to be completely detached from any clothing, thus enabling Joe to wear it with anything — even in the pool. During his imprisonment, he wears the standard male prison uniform of white striped overalls paired with his signature hood. When Gakuto triple switches with Joe and Chiyo, it is Jo who impersonates Gakuto by wrapping bandages around his forehead and wearing glasses. After release from prison, Jouji goes back to wearing the standard male uniform. Personality Joe is the sullen oddball of the five boys, who struggles to fit in outside his group of friends (and sometimes within). He suffers from a bloody cough due to severe stomatitis, though the disease is neither chronic nor physically debilitating to him. However, his canker sores do affect his speech, with bloody coughs often punctuating his sentences and interrupting his speech. Despite being the quietest, Joe is actually one of the more lecherous of the five, reflected in the crass way he speaks and makes jokes. Joe also has a love and appreciation for ants to add to his quirks, going so far as to name the ones he keeps in his ant farm and being able to tell them apart — though they all look alike. Towards his friends, Joe is shown to be accepting and supportive. Though he initially shuns Kiyoshi after he learns of his escape, Jo returns the kindness shown to him after Kiyoshi prevents him from assaulting the USC president. Due to being the last of them to have spoken to a girl out of the five boys, Jo enters a depressive phase after being freed from prison. As a result, he decides to attempt returning to the Prison Block out of loneliness as the other boys are enjoying their freedom. However, his outlook on life in the school improves when he meets Satou. Plot After enrolling at all-girls school Hachimitsu Academy with middle school friend Gakuto, Jouji is unable to approach girls due to his bloody cough. He and the other boys are unable to approach a girl on the first day, except Kiyoshi Fujino. Joe is soon incarcerated in the school's Prison Block with the other boys for violating the privacy of girls in the female bathing area of the swimming pool. He is caught immediately by the Underground Student Council with the other boys, while Kiyoshi is still caught by the USC President Mari Kurihara away from the bathing area and the boys. When in the Prison Block, the boys are beaten by USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki, which Kiyoshi tries to prevent. However, Joe and the other boys reveal that they in fact pervertedly enjoy her punishment. As a result of this, the USC Vice-President is then replaced by the USC secretary Hana Midorikawa, who is too violent to the boys for their liking (and dresses modestly). When Kiyoshi's actions drives Hana to tears out of anger and embarrassment, the boys celebrate and Meiko continues the guard duty. In the Prison Block, Joe adopts a colony of ants in the school courtyard while remaining unaware of Kiyoshi and Gakuto's secret plotting in the waste disposal area to commit a breakout. When Shingo assumes Kiyoshi and Gakuto are in a physical relationship due to a prior misunderstanding and he informs the other boys, he reacts with shock despite accepting it quickly. As a prisoner's gift from Meiko, Joe gets an ant farm and populates it with the colony from the courtyard. The boys, particularly Shingo and Joe begin to comically insult Kiyoshi and Gakuto for their "relationship". However, the real reason for their association is revealed to the boys and the USC when Kiyoshi is caught crossdressing out of the Prison Block. As a result, the other boys begin to ostracise Kiyoshi with Shingo as the mastermind. Joe witnesses , codenamed DTO; a plot by the USC to induce two more breakouts of other boys in order to expel them. He was victim of a trap set by the USC with the involuntary cooperation of Shingo. In the first phase of DTO, he is tricked into assaulting the president of the USC for a crow attacking his ants. The outcome would have been violent had Kiyoshi not intervened as he avoids harsh punishment through Kiyoshi's deflection of the weapon and lies for his sake. Appreciating Kiyoshi's sacrifice, he began to be forgiving and more friendly with Kiyoshi to the extent of defending him from Shingo. To Shingo's chagrin, Joe also remains forgiving of Gakuto after he secretly confesses his strategic role in the breakout to the other boys. Though DTO is sucessful in producing three breakouts, Joe participated with the other boys in their attempt to avert their imminent expulsions. He plays a critical role in the decisive escape, disguising himself as Gakuto in a triple-switch with Chiyo to permit the former's breakout and recovery of the USC's email data on their machinations. This results in a sucessful effort to overturn their expulsion and gain their freedom from the Chairman. Following the release of the boys from the Prison Block, Joe becomes depressed following his release as he feels detached from his romantically involved friends. To Andre's notice, his self-image of being socially awkward results in his envy of the boys' current behaviour. In an effort to return to internal imprisonment in the Prison Block, he attempts to grope a girl but is stopped by Andre. Depressed and suffering from insomnia, a somewhat fearful Joe decides to steal Andre's bondage rope to tie it in tortoiseshell-bondage around his naked body concealed under a trench coat. He eventually devises a plan to storm the girls' locker room, but is stopped by classmate Satou on the brink of opening the door. However, Joe abandons his plan when Satou offers him a cupcake to his confusion due to his hesitance over whether he is speaking to her. The exchange is enough to snap him out of his sour mood, though a suspecting Andre risks expulsion when he barrels into the room naked in an desperate attempt to stop him. Joe is noticeably happier after the incident, seen poking fun at Andre for bursting into the locker room in much the same way he intended and being mentally thankful for his concern. In order to understand Mitsuko's fascination with ''yaoi'' manga, Gakuto asks Joe to act out scenes that he saw from ''Three Kingdoms''-related doujinshi. However, Joe misunderstands Gakuto's intentions at first, stating that he has no preference for men. It is only after a couple sessions that he begins to acknowledge the possibility of his developing real feelings. When a Gakuto ends their exploration after finding Mitsuko's doujinshi featuring himself and Joe, Joe finds himself confused by how the rejection hurt him. In the end he consoles himself with Mitsuko's doujinshi, and even helps her plan it with enthusiasm. When Kiyoshi is sent to the Prison Block again, he refuses to answer Chiyo's call for help in collecting evidence against the ASC as it would bring him in conflict with Mitsuko, its secretary. Gakuto informs him that the official Aboveground Student Council has replaced the Wet T-Shirt Contest with a clamming trip, wearing the shirt Gakuto made as sign of rallying to the USC and Kiyoshi's cause in unity with the other boys. However, Joe wastes much time with Shingo and Gakuto building the non-functioning Plastic Bottle Rocket. When Risa breaks into the boy's room believing they were helping Mari and Kiyoshi, he hung out the window but eventually fell to the ground after Gakuto and Shingo fail to lift him up. On the day of the school's Sports Festival, the boys realize they must have a girl as the fourth member of the USC cavalry team in the upcoming All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle. Though Joe's nomination of Satou seems to win the audition against Anzu, the PBR is chosen unanimously by the two boys. In order to achieve victory in the cavalry contest, the boys and the USC attempt to restore Meiko's Vice-President persona - which Joe participates in. When it was discovered that carbonated beverages are the key to restoring Meiko's old personality, Joe prophesied the downfall of the Underground Student Council, claiming that he has communicated with the ants. However, the others fail to take his prophecy seriously. It was later revealed that Joe secretly groped Meiko's breasts while she drank the carbonated beverage but she did not attack him, which led him to conclude that Meiko's old personality is not restored yet. During the cavalry match, Gakuto, Joe and Shingo formed a team with the PBR as the leader on Gakuto's head, in support of the USC but found that they can't help much as the PBR is an immobile object. Joe resorted to embarrassing Risa and undermining her control over Andre, but Kate counter-attacked by revealing Satou had a boyfriend (Resulting in Joe's dismay), and that he's two-timing her (Resulting in Satou's dismay). As the match drags on, Mari's team mounted on top of the boys' team in order for Mari to be at a high enough position to reach for Kate's headband. The plan failed and the boys' team crumbled and was taken out of the game, leaving only Mari's team. Later on, Mitsuko's clumsiness threatened a helicopter's impending collision with the school. During the ensuing chaos, Gakuto's PBR came loose and he desperately struggles to get it back, Shingo and Joe followed behind ostensibly to help Gakuto, but were actually taking the opportunity to grope the girls in the huge crowd and were sharply rebuked for their actions. Gakuto's actions inadvertently played a role in saving the school from the colliding helicopter. After the Sports Festival, Joe and Shingo were branded perverts by the school while Gakuto turned from pariah to hero overnight. Gakuto convinced them that they can redeem themselves by building a new Plastic Bottle Rocket so as to appease the PBR Goddess - The PBR-ship. On the day of the BBQ event, Gakuto, Joe, Shingo, Mayumi, Satou, and Anzu traveled to the venue only to get sidetracked into riding the boys' PBR-ship along the river. The boys and girls ended up playing in the water, which in a way fulfills the boys' own dream of having a Wet T-Shirt event with the girls. For a moment, Joe could not believe that this was not a dream, and had to grope Satou's ass to experience pain and hence verification of the reality. The group was last seen riding on the PBR-ship to the sea, apparently having forgotten about the BBQ event altogether. Relationships Shingo Out of all the boys, Joe is closest with Shingo likely due to their blunt personalities. They are often seen hanging out together. They also briefly developed a rivalry when they were trying to determine which girl (their respective love interests) would become their cavalry rider. Gakuto bOne of Joe’s close friends. Joe would often use every opportunity he could get to joke about Gakuto’s pants-shitting incident or his “gay” relationship with Kiyoshi. Their relationship took a strange turn when Gakuto enlists Joe to help him understand Mitsuko’s yaoi obsession by performing yaoi acts on one another. Joe strangely becomes engrossed with the yaoi practices to the point that he would try to convince Gakuto to continue their arrangement and become fixated on Mitsuko’s doujin involving him and Gakuto. Satou Joe’s classmate and love interest. He often appreciates it whenever she gives him a cupcake or mochi snacks. Aside from his friends, she is one of the few people he admitted his ant obsession to. He avoids calling her by her real name and often addresses her with nicknames like Cake-san, Diamond-san, and Star-san. During the cavalry battle, he was shocked to learn that Satou had a university boyfriend (who they later find out is cheating on her). Mitsuko When Mitsuko was about to incinerate her doujin of Joe and Gakuto, Joe stopped her and encouraged her to complete her doujin. He acts as her editor and claims himself to be her number one fan. Gakuto misunderstood their relationship when he spotted them working together. Gallery Jouji manga.png|Jouji in the manga Jou.jpg|Jouji anime concept Jou anime design.jpg|Jouji anime design Cameo in Other Medias Joe appears as cameo in the volume 7 (chapter 66, page 6) of the manga Hajimete no Gal. Navigation es:Jouji Nezu ja:根津譲二 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Five Boys Category:Hachimitsu Academy